Sacean Pride
by Black Magician Jasura
Summary: Lyn startes has just started her journey with Roan, when they were attacked by bandits and she is saved by a merc. What happens next?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. So please enjoy.**

**Ch.1 Prelude to a new beginning.**

Lyn walked along, enjoying the breeze as she crossed the plain when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Lyn, wait up." she heard it say. She turned around to see the man in a green robe, his brown hair blow in his face as he tried his best to keep up with her. She laughed a little and said, "I'm sorry Roan, I usually traveled by myself, and so I don't know how to pace myself for others." she waited for Roan to catch up.

Roan finally caught up to the green haired sacaen. "How...can...you...move...so...fast?" He asked, out of breath.

She gave him a smiled and said, "You forget, I'm a Sacaen."

Roan laughed a little at her comment. "Well, I'm rested, let's keep going. We need to get Bulgar before night fall." He lifted himself up and started walking when he tripped and fell to the ground face first. "Ouch." he said as he was trying to get back up.

Lyn ran over to him, helped him up and said, "No, your still not feeling well, I know of a caravan of merchants that has been traveling here. They should be only a little ways away from here, just hold on until then." She helped him along for about an hour when the camp came into view, a circle of blue tents with smoke rising from the center. They approached the camp when two guards approached them.

"State your business here." The first guard commanded.

"We are travelers, my friend here is not feeling well, and so I was hopping that we could stay here for tonight, so that we don't get attacked by bandits." Lyn told the two, while Roan was using Lyn's arm to keep himself up.

"Sure you can stay, there is an empty tent just to the right of here.

"Thank you." She said as they walked past the guard and walked past tents until they reached a tent that had no one occupied.

The tent had very little in it, two cots, a lamp, and a washbasin full of water. Lyn sat Roan on the bed, and then she sat on the other cot and took off her boots.

She then turned Roan, who was lying on the other cot, and said, "How are you feeling?"

He turned his head, smiled and said," I'm feeling better, thanks."

Lyn smiled back at him "Don't worry about it. Now get some sleep, you'll need all your strength to get to Bulgar." She said as she got up and blew out the lantern, then lay back down and drifted to sleep.

A few hours later...

"Lyn! Lyn! Wake up!" Roan yelled in a fearful voice.

Lyn arose as fast as she could; she heard a lot of noise out side. She turned to Roan and said, "What's happening?"

Roan calmed himself and said, " A group of Tavilair bandits are attacking the people here, and the guards are barely holding them back."

Lyn heard this and became enraged, she grabbed her iron sword and ran outside. Outside, she saw some of the tents were on fire, and to her right, the two guards were having trouble with five bandits. She then looked to the left and saw that five more bandits were coming to attack the guards from behind. Lyn ran at them with her sword drawn, she thrusted threw the first one's chest. The second swung at her, but missed, she then recovered and slashed him crossed the throat. The third and fourth were killed in a similar way. The fifth one caught her by surprise and slash her crossed her thigh. She fell back on her leg, holding the other in pain.

Roan, without thinking, ran out in front of Lyn and drew his dagger and yelled, "You leave her alone!"

The bandit stood their laughing, "I don't think so, she killed four of my men, so both of you will die." He yelled.

Screams were heard from the direction where the guards were. The bandit started to laugh, " There went those stupid guards, now my men and I will kill the both of you."

"If that is what you thought, then you are sadly mistaken." A voice said from behind Roan.

"Who's there?" the bandit yelled.

A man came out from behind Lyn and Roan. He is a tall and slender man nicely built body and short brown hair, he wore a vest with sacaen designs on it, long black pants and brown boots. He had an iron sword on his back and a bag at his side. He looked at the bandit and said, "Why don't you just run away before you get hurt."

"You just keep talking, once my men get here, your all dead!" The bandit yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your men won't be coming, they had this feud with the guards and wouldn't let me by, so I took care of them. So are you going to leave?" The man said.

"Never, I think your lying, there's no need for the others. I'll kill you myself." He said as he picked up his axe and charged at the man.

The man shook his head and said, "Okay, I didn't want to do this." He drew his sword off his back and threw it into the air and then he jumped up after it, caught it in midair, and slammed the sword into the Bandit's neck, cleaving his head off.

The man landed on the ground and sheaths his sword. He turned to Lyn, who was on the ground; he walked over to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

She looked down at her led and said "It's just a scratch."

He bends down to look at her leg as she tried to back away, he said, "I'm just going to look at it." She hesitated, but decide to let him look at it. He then bent down and with his hand began to feel down the leg. "Nothings broken," he said, " we just need to bandage the leg and that's it." He said as he pulled some cloth form his bag and rapped it around her leg tightly. He then lifted her up in his arms.

Lyn was startled and said, "What are you doing?"

The man looked at her and said, "I'm taking you to my tent, it's not far from here, and who knows when the bandits will attack again."

Lyn thought for a moment, then said; "Alright, come on Roan."

"O.k." Roan said as he put his dagger back in to his cloak and started to follow the man.

About two hours later, they arrived at a black tenet with light coming out of it. They entered it, the man sat Lyn on the cot in the tent he then took his sword off and set it on the ground, then sat next to it. Roan came in shortly after it and sat down near the lame, panting heavily.

Lyn sat up and looked at the man and asked, "Why are you doing this for us?"

The man looked at her and said, "You are from Sacea, it is my duty to help my people." He slips his boots off and then looks up at her again and said, "So, what is your name and what tribe are you from?"

She looked at him, with sadness in her eyes and said. "I am Lyn, from the Lorca tribe."

He looked down at the dirt floor and said, "Oh, I am sorry. I've shouldn't of asked that."

She then said, "Don't worry about it. You've couldn't know. So, what is your name, you've haven't said it since we've been here."

"Yes, do tell us your name." Roan said taking off his robe, revealing his white shirt and brown pants. He folded the robe and set it behind him.

"My name is Zion, I'm a Sacea mercenary." He said to Lyn, he then turned to the brown haired man and asked, "And what is you name, and what are you doing out here?"

"I'm Roan. I am training to become a tactician, and Lyn is training to become a warrior, she wants to get stronger. We were going to Bulgar to stock up on supplies." The brown haired man said.

Lyn looked up and said, "And when I get stronger, I'm going to avenge my tribe."

Zion was in deep thought, he then looked at the brown haired man and asked," Do you think you have room for one more person to travel with you?"

"You want to join us? Well I'm all right with it. What about you Lyn?" Roan asked her.

She sat there with her eyes closed, then said, "Sure, you can join."

"Good, but now it's time to rest." Zion said as he got up, walked over to the lamp and blew it out.


End file.
